makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Keine Kamishirasawa
Bio Keine Kamishirasawa is a were-hakutaku that acts as the guardian of the Human Village. She is loyal to her duties to the Human Village, both as a schoolteacher and as its guardian. As a proper teacher, she doesn't like people who are discourteous, but other than that, she is generally friendly towards humans - except, perhaps, for when she has assumed her hakutaku form. Movelist Skill Cards *First Pyramid: Keine drops a pyramid on the opponent. *Buretsu Crisis: Keine releases a star shaped blast and delivers 10 hits to any enemy that comes into contact with it. *Historic Sword: Keine conjures a magical sword and slashes the air, creating shockwave projectiles. *Future Gods' Realm: Keine creates a large pillar of energy from the ground that covers the full vertical range of the screen. *Historic Mirror: Keine puts up a mirror to block projectiles. *Historic Orb: A projectile attack that homes in on the opponent. *Rain in Showa: Keine fires small energy shots out of her fingers that fan out, covering most of the screen. Spell Cards *Origin Sign "Ephemerality 137": Keine releases bubbles that pop and release projectiles. *Pseudo-History "The Legend of Gensokyo": Keine releases four small statues out of the ground, then two large statues and finishes it off with a torii. *EX-Keine (Needs 5 Cards): When Keine's lifebar is empty and She has 5 cards, Keine will stare at a Full Moon, transforming into Ex Keine. Her lifebar automatically refills, but then empties slowly again over time. Her attacks are stronger and the Spell Card gauge refills much faster than usual. However, she can still sustain damage. Use of the X-Factor can temporarily stop the steady drain on her lifebar. She can still be switched out for other characters and will heal while on standby like normal. Last Word *Last History: Keine turns into her EX-Form and slashes her opponent with her claws. She then impales the opponent on her horns before jumping into the air and slamming the opponent to the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: Keine appears reading a history book. She then closes the book, removes her glasses and says “You now face the guardian of the Human Village!” *Taunt: She reads a book. *Taunt (Ex Keine): She says, “If you value your life, leave.” *Victory Pose: She puts her glasses back on and says “I have succeeded.” *Victory Pose (Ex Keine): She says, “Do not ask for pity from me! There is none!” She then runs at the “Camera" and cracks the lens with her horns. Winning Quotes I will fight for the smiles of children everywhere! You’re lucky it wasn’t a full moon out. Things could have gotten REALLY ugly. As Long as long as I’m around, the Human Village is safe. I'll make it so that this fight never had happened! As Ex Keine: This is my power on a full moon! Tonight, I'll make an imperial feast out of your history! Vs. Self: Sorry, but only one hakutaku can be the guardian of the village. Vs. Reimu: Don’t worry about the humans. You stick to fighting Youkai on your side and I’ll stick to mine. Vs. Marisa: You are feisty for a human….but still I must protect them… Vs. Sakuya: You may be able to control time, but I can change history, and the one thing I won’t change is … your defeat. Vs. Sanae: You are a shrine maiden, yet you know little about Gensoyko. You should stay in the human village. Vs. Aya: Here for my pictures again? Alright, just don’t take it on a full moon. Vs. M. Bison, Akuma, Wesker and Dr. Wily: They say we need to study history in order to not repeat it. People like you are the reason why. Vs. Kaguya, Reisen and Asura: Don’t think I’m going to let you off after what you did to the moon. Vs. Mokou: You still have much to learn, Mokou, my friend. Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Demitri, Rumia, Seija and Nue: Don’t even think about going to the human village or I’ll be there! Vs. Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Werewolves? To be quite honest, I’ve never met one till now. Vs. Arthur and Soki: Knights/Samurais…..it’s like history is reversing itself. Vs. Youmou, Yukoko and Murasa: I don’t think ghosts are really all that threatening… Vs. Ryu, Chun Li, Sakura and Meiling: I am amazed that these arts have survived for so long. Vs. Gene and Batsu: You know from history, the one who charges in head first is usually the one who gets hammered the hardest. Vs. Strider Hiryu: The history books never said anything about ninja weapons like that... Vs. Utsuho: If you tend to force a new idea, others will surely turn their eyes. History has taught that much. Vs. Chris, Jill, Saki and B.B. Hood: Stop shooting at me! I’m a Youkai who only wants to protect you! Vs. Ruby Heart: Huh. I thought heroic pirates were a thing of fiction. By the way, ever heard of Anne Bonny? Vs. Tenshi: This is it, Celestial! You will pay for unleashing the dragon! Vs. Cammy: Sometimes, I do wonder if history is really as fascinating as I find it to be... Vs. Yuugi: Please, no violence! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: I hope you publish your notes. My students need all the knowledge they can get. Vs. Satori: It's no fun to teach if students could read my mind for answers. Vs. Firebrand: Looks like I'll have to give this devil a real scolding. Vs. Medicine: Maybe I should teach a poison safety class. Vs. Anakaris: Strange....I have never heard of any pharaoh with your name... Vs. Keine: Maybe you can help me teach in my Hispanic culture class. What do you say? Vs. Sonson: Does this mean the Journey to the West now counts as a historical novel? Vs. Kogasa: Ah! Don't surprise me like that! It was way too weird! Vs. Spencer: Would it be okay to teach of prosthetic limbs to my students? Vs. Hina: It'd be nice to not change form for once. Vs. Masamune: You’re definitely not like anything the history books say you are. Vs. Kasen: You have your secrets, I have mine. Vs. Dan: Not all new things get recorded in history. Vs. Ken: No burning my text books! Vs. Nick: It’s things like a zombie outbreak that make me thankful I’m a were-hataraku. Vs. Seiga: Teaching religion is not my responsibility. I am sorry. Vs. Nero: I don’t tolerate that language in my classroom. Ending (Keine is seen being beaten by Akuma.) Akuma: Hmmpt. Come on, woman! You looked better when you defeated Fafnir! Keine: Uhh…. I mustn’t….what will become of the human village if I lose..? (The full moon comes out and Keine turns into Ex Keine.) Akuma: Finally! This is what I’ve waiting for! (Akuma fires Tenma Gou Zankuu at Ex Keine, but she dodges them before she impales him in the chest with her horns and slamming him into the ground.) Akuma: Oof! Gah! How could this be?! I’m undefeatable! Ex Keine: If you paid attention in history, you’ll learn that all warriors, no matter how great, will eventually lose something……and sometimes it is not a fight. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters